


Warm Hearts Feel Good

by TheJadedPigeon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cassandra is a mother hen, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Keeper's trying to play matchmaker, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Mages vs. Templars, Mother hens everywhere!, Plot With Porn, Smutty, all the cursing, and dominating, it doesn't work, she likes her men tall, so is Josephine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedPigeon/pseuds/TheJadedPigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrea Lavellan is now the inquisitor and "the Herald of Andraste" , she now has to deal with, Magister's thinking their God's, dragons, and people's whining. She missed being boring. But in all honesty her friends make it all worth while. What happens when a scarppy mage elf is thrown into the middle of everything? Will she make it to the end? Will she get her happy ending or will it all end in tears? She's no hero, but she will damn sure try to save who she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well If No One Else Is Going To...

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Fanfic, it makes me all so nervous! Please tell me if I misspell anything. My grammar isn't that great either so bare with me. I'll try to find an editor soon to help the experience! 
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age or any of its amazing characters 
> 
> Astrea is mine though. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Comment or Like or whatever, I would love feedback.

 

The Chantry wasn’t going to help, the Templars didn’t seem interested either. It made the mages seem to be the only viable resource, and they were willing. Astrea breathed out. The droning voices of her advisors overlapped as she tried to think while looking over the war table. Her hands curled into fists and she grit her teeth.

 Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her fist on the table. _"_ Would you all just shut it!" she almost screamed over them.

 _"_ You all keep arguing in circles around one another _"._ She looked at all of them, the shock still evident on their features. Astrea jerked her head so her hair would go back over her shoulder.

 “The fact of the matter is, the Templars don’t seem to want to help.” She held up her hand in Cullen’s direction. “I saw the one that had doubts and in truth many of them may, but _I,_ Commander, am an apostate and therefore do not feel comfortable going out and searching for Templars.” Astrea looked around. “We will go to the Hinterlands and to Redcliffe and meet with the mages at least. _If_ they don’t seem viable, then I will come right back to Haven, and we will make plans to search out the Templars.”

 Cullen sighed.  He knew once the elf had gotten an idea in her head there was no changing it. A somewhat obnoxious trait along with being an admirable one. The others looked satisfied with the Herald, and Astrea had her hands on her hips “Good, now if you’ll excuse me I have to go talk to a man about some horses.” She cracked a grin. “Literally.”

 Cassandra made her usual disgusted noise as Astrea turned on her heel and strode out rather happy with herself.

 The elf walked through the chantry like she was on a mission, though her face told otherwise with her usual smile painting her features. She opened the doors and noticed a man standing there looking rather like he was nervous and trying to get a sister to talk to him.  The sister just walked past him, and he gave a rather long huff.

 “May I help you?” Astrea chirped, walking up.

 The man looked back. “Yes, I have a message for the inquisition but no one seems to want to talk to me.”

 “What’s the message? I can take it if you like.” She gave a kind smile.

 The man cleared his throat “Yes, we got word of some Tevinter mercenaries out on the storm coast.”

 Astrea raise a brow quizzically “We?”

  “Yes, I’m part of The Bull’s Chargers ma’am. The leader of our company The Iron Bull wants to talk with the inquisition and show them what we can do.”

  Astrea thought for a second, they were mercenaries themselves, but at this point she could hardly be picky on who she wanted to help or not. “Alright, send word we will meet up out at the Storm Coast.”

 The man nodded “Oh, I’m Cremisius Aclassi.”

 “Astrea Lavellan, it is good to meet you and I will see you at the Storm Coast.” She bowed slightly and left towards the gate.

 

***

 

            The Storm Coast. She'd forgotten how cold it could be there and the rain pelting her wasn’t helping. She hoped they would find the group soon. Cremisius had left sooner than she and her small group. She had lent him a horse to get to the Inquisition camp near the rendezvous spot . It would take less time for him to get to his group and make sure they knew they were coming.

 Astrea looked around spotting the small camp a little ways down the hills “Ah there we are.”

 She looked back at her companions Varric looked unhappy and very much soaked, Cassandra looked—well—like Cassandra, just wet.  Solas looked just as unhappy as Varric, which wasn’t his normal state. He usually looked calm and unreadable, but his discomfort was showing through. The tips of his ears were red from the cold wind. Astrea knew her own ears probably looked the same.

 As they headed down the hill, Astrea successfully found the one loose rock out of all the ones the others had stepped on and in the last few meters from the camp fell into the mud with a resounding shriek and splat. Her companions seemed to have snapped out of their grumpy trance and quickly tried to pick the elf out of the mud. Varric picked up her staff, and the other two helped her to her feet.

 Cassandra picked up the potions that had fallen out of the girl’s bag in front of her.

 “Are you alright?” Solas asked looking her over. He pulled out a clean cloth from his own bag

 And gently nudged her face up with his finger to wipe away the mud that had gotten in her face.

  Astrea made a sputtering noise as he wiped the mud from her lips. “Yeah… Just a wounded pride.”

Solas gave a soft chuckle “Everyone falls Da’len.”

 Astrea looked up at the male “It is nothing to be embarrassed over, though I do understand.”

 He tried to get the mud out of her stunning white hair, it had been taken out of its usual braid due to her hair getting caught on a tree branch and her losing her leather tie.

 Varric handed Astrea back her staff which she gladly took and smiled “Thanks…”

 He winked at her “No problem snow, just try to be more careful the cliffs here are steep.”

 Cassandra put the potions carefully back in Astrea’s bag “Let us move forward and find the mercenary group.”

 Astrea nodded “I hope Harding knows their location, so we can leave this place as soon as possible.”

 She didn’t care for the storm coast even more now. Mud, she’d need a bath when she got back to Haven.

 

***

 

            Finding the group was easy enough. They had kept in contact with the scouts and made sure they knew where to find them when the Herald had arrived. Astrea trekked ahead of the group keeping an eye out on the beach in front of her.

  Just as they were coming upon a corner, she heard sounds of battle; the surge and sound of someone using an ice spell, then a sudden a resounding clang of something heavy bearing down on metal. Astrea took her staff in her hand and slowly moved around the corner. She saw the ensuing battle just starting to get heated. A few Tevinter mercenaries were already dead. Their blood soaking the pebbled beach.

  Astrea looked up hearing a vicious roar and seeing a Qunari in the middle of battle. His large axe was coming down onto a shield and effectively denting it and breaking the 'vint's arm in the process. Astrea watched the battle from the side lines, the group worked efficiently together which spoke volumes to the Dalish elf. She knew the importance of teamwork. When on hunts, she had to make sure if the group was attacked she could cover them and be able to take out any targets that the others in the heat of it couldn’t see. Astrea looked back at her companions as the battle slowly came to a close, nodding to them as she went forward.

 Astrea stepped over the dead 'vints not wanting to get her feet covered in their blood. She let the leader give his orders before smiling at him. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side. “Iron Bull I presume.”

 “Yeah, you must be the inquisition.”

 She nodded “Indeed. Your group is impressive.”

 He gestured “Come on we’ll talk over here drinks are coming.”

 Astrea followed closely as Iron Bull went to some boulders and sat.

 “So, you said we’re impressive.” He spoke as he leaned back against the boulder “We’re also expensive, but worth it.”

 Astrea sat on some driftwood across from the boulder. “How much do you cost exactly? The inquisition isn’t exactly the richest right now.”

 “You remember my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi,” He said, as Cremisius walked over.

 Astrea inclined her head at Krem “Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done chief.”

 Iron Bull shook his head “Have them check again I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away, no offense Krem.”

 “At least a bastard knows his mother, puts them one up on you Qunari right?” he jested before walking away.

 Iron Bull looked back at Astrea “Don’t worry about the gold, your ambassador, what’s her name? Josephine? She’ll take care of it.”

 Astrea thought for a second “Is that all?"

 He cracked a half smile “You’re not just getting the boys, you need a front line body guard? I’m your man, demons? Dragons? I’ll fight them all, the bigger the better.” Iron Bull stood up and moved a bit farther from the others, Astrea following close. “Also I need to tell you something, might help, and might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben-Hasserath?”

 Astrea raised a brow “Aren’t they like the city guard?”

 Iron Bull grunted “More like spies… But yeah, that’s them… Well us.”

 Astrea blinked. _Spies? Wait, he's a spy? He didn’t look like a spy._ She guessed though that wouldn't make him a good spy, if he _looked_ like a spy.

 “You’re a spy, and you just told me?” Her voice went up an octave; her throat going dry.

 “You really think I could hide from something called the inquisition? Nah. I would’ve been found out eventually. Better you hear it from me upfront.” He crossed his arms “I was ordered to get into the inquisition, get close to the people in charge and relay information back to my superiors. But I also get information from all over Orlais, and if your spymaster is worth anything she’ll be able to use all of it. So whatever I am I’m on your side.”

 Astrea thought for a second looking out at the water, she had no room to be picky especially when it came to useful information. The corner of her mouth twitch up as his words sunk in “She?” oh, he already knew about little Miss Nightingale, figures “I did my own research, plus I’ve got a weakness for redheads.” Astrea chuckled and shook her head. “Alright, you’re hired.”

           

***

 

            The way back to Haven wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Not many bandits would attack a group so large, especially a heavily armed one. Rouge Templars and mages alike steered clear and didn’t bother the group.

 Astrea had left her boots in a bag on a horse and opted to have her Dalish leather on. With her toes free from the confines of the boots, she tended to trip a lot less. She had found some wild blueberries when they had camped, and she reached into her bag and grabbed a handful. She handed some to Cassandra, who actually smiled and took them which surprised Astrea.

 Astrea slowed down and looked at Varric “Want some? I basically picked the whole row of bushes clean.”

 Varric chuckled “Sure, why not.”

 Astrea grabbed another handful and carefully put the berries in the dwarf’s waiting hand, which he gladly popped one into his mouth “Thanks, Snow.”

 Astrea perked up “Hey you give everyone nicknames, right?”

 Varric looked at the curious elf “Yeah.”

 Astrea thought for a second “Why is mine snow?”

 Varric grinned “Well, you’re so white you remind me of snow.”

 Astrea watched the dwarf before nodding, he knew she liked the answer when she skipped ahead towards Solas causing Varric to laugh.

 Solas looked up when he saw the flash of white in his peripheral “Yes?”

 “Want some blueberries?” she popped a few in her mouth smiling happily.

 Solas enjoyed how this girl seemed to always be happy and look for brighter things. A small snack of blueberries on such a long journey made her smile. She would offer her little treasures to her friends who had been surviving on the occasional game and stale rations, when she could just eat the blueberries all herself.

 He held out his hand “I would, thank you Da’len.”

 Astrea placed her small handful into Solas' palm “why do you call me Da’len? I don’t think I’ve ever told you my age.”

 Solas chuckled “You look young Herald, I assure you.”

 Astrea ate a few more blueberries “I’ve seen twenty summers… Marrying age my Keeper called it.”

 Solas blinked but remembered the Dalish favored their blood lines and set up arranged marriages for the young adults of the group. He shook his head they probably tried to find the white haired fire spitter a bond already, but she probably scared him off. On purpose too.

 Astrea watched Solas “What are you thinking about?”

 He cracked a smile a laugh in his voice “I was just imagining your keeper trying to bond you with anyone who wasn’t nearly as stubborn as you.”

 Varric sped up hearing the word _bond_. “What are you laughing about, Chuckles?”

 "He said he’s imagining my keeper trying to bond me with someone…” Astrea pursed her lips not finding it funny.

 Varric also knew about the Dalish bonds. Was Snow really that young? He thought maybe her clan would’ve hooked her up to some poor Dalish hunter by now, or she scared them all off. Varric started to laugh. He and Solas leaned on each other as they both laughed at her expense.

 “What’s so funny?” she blushed and looked a bit angry.

 “Please tell us, we’re curious how many bonds have your clan tried arranging?” Solas asked giving a light laugh.

 Astrea blinked, but went back to her glare and she reluctantly said “10.”

 Varric almost fell over with laughter.

 “Why are you guys laughing?” Iron Bull asked, having heard the commotion and wondered what was so funny. The usual happy elf looked sour and was glaring at the two laughing. He looked at Astrea.

 “They're laughing at the unsuccessful attempts of my keeper trying to bond me with a male in our clan.”

 Iron Bull didn’t see the humor, although he had only known the elf a total of 3 days. Solas didn’t think he could laugh so much about such things but he knew every attempt to try and force the girl into a marriage would be in vain and she would scare off some poor boy. Ultimately,  he was glad. She deserved far better than what any Dalish camp could offer.

 “Please tell me you lit one on fire,” Varric managed, after a bit.

  Astrea crossed her arms. “I did, what of it.”

 Iron Bull then started to chuckle “You lit a suitor on fire?”

 “Yes! He was grabby! He was from another clan a first for their keeper.” Astrea pursed her lips again. “He wasn’t even handsome his nose was huge!”

 All three men were now laughing hardly.

 

***

 

            Night fall came quickly once. The four started swapping stories, and Cassandra added a few here and there. Astrea quickly set up her tent smiling at her work as she finished. She nodded, hands on her hips, approving the tent she put together. The camp looked a good size and everyone was settling in for the evening. Solas set the fire at their little row of tents as Varric was finishing up laying his bed roll inside his tent.

 Astrea sat on a stump by the fire, took out a comb made of bone, and started to try and tame her locks

 “That’s a beautiful comb.” Solas noted sitting cross legged next to her.

 “Thank you…” She set it flat in her hand to show Solas the carvings on it. Despite the Dalish usually going for Owls or Halla, this comb had a wolf on it the eyes of the wolf were bright blue obvious gems.

 “Did you make this?”

 Astrea nodded her head “Yes.”

 “May I?” he asked, and the girl nodded he carefully took the comb in his fingers. “Why a wolf? Isn’t that usually a symbol for Fen’Harel?”

 Astrea nodded “Yes it is. But this has a story behind it, I can tell you if you care to hear it?”

 Solas looked up at the girl and shifted his legs “Here I will try to get the tangles out while you speak.”

 Astrea felt her cheeks redden a bit, and she nodded.

 Overhearing, Varric took her place at the stump. “Mind if I join in on story time?”

 Astrea nodded “No you may listen as well.”

 The others didn’t notice Bull on watch next to their camp his back against a tree and a pipe at his lips. He silently listened to them.

 “When I was young, I had only seen about four summers. We were going through part of mountains near Kirkwall, our usual route to another clan. W would usually have a wedding or two and we would celebrate coming summer. One night while on some cliffs a horrible storm came through. It blew over several avarel’s and the rain pelted down so hard it hurt. One avarel had actually fallen over onto some lanterns and caught on fire. Mine was next to it, and as a child all the screaming and wind was scary.” Astrea played with a blade of grass in her fingers her eyes looking far off as Solas gently combed out her hair “But the thunder and lightning made it even more so. All the chaos frightened me and in the confusion of trying to get the fire out I had ran off. I don’t know how I had ended up on this rocky path but I had. I was crying and screaming for my mother, aimlessly walking around on these cliffs. I hadn’t noticed the sheer cliff side I was walking towards, but as I walked on I heard something in the wind and the rain. I heard the howl of a wolf. As a Dalish, I knew of Fen’Harel and his tricks, and so I was further frightened. I had looked around and that’s when I saw it: a white wolf with eyes so piercing blue they seemed to glow. It was standing in front of me, staring. For a moment we just looked at one another. I couldn’t move. Something felt like the wolf’s gaze was holding me there; keeping me still. Soon though, I heard my keeper call out my name. When I looked to see my keeper coming up the path the wolf disappeared. My Keeper was relieved. He knew of the cliff edge ahead and thanked the creators I hadn’t fallen. When I told the keeper about the wolf later, he seemed confused and told me not to think on it too much. I think he was just confused as to why the creators would send a wolf, a symbol of Fen’Harel, to keep me from falling off the cliff. Usually he only heard tales of Fen’Harel leading people to their deaths.” Astrea looked up “Ever since, I've felt a strong connection with wolves. Often I dream of the white wolf…” she chuckled. “It sounds silly.”

 Varric grinned and mused, “No, it was a good story.”

 Solas had in his listening stopped combing his eyes fixated on the comb. It had been carved with such care and something she kept with her always, something she would need.

 Astrea looked back at Solas,  her eyebrow raising in curiosity. “Are you all right Solas?”

  “Oh, yes forgive me, I was listening to your story.” Solas reached over into his bag he had set aside. “I think I may have a leather strip you can use to put up your hair.” He pulled out a leather strip, it was august ram leather, so it had a blue tinge. “Here, I’ll finish it up.” She nodded and let him braid her hair before tying it off. “There.” He smiled and handed back the comb.

 

***

 

            When they had reached Haven’s gates, Astrea gave a happy sigh. _It is good to be back!_ she mused happily, not ever thinking she’d miss one place so much. Astrea looked over to the Iron Bull. “Come on, I’ll take you to Josephine so we can work out the payments.”

 Iron Bull nodded.

 “I’ll see you guys later.” She told Solas, Varric, and Cassandra before walking off the Iron Bull in tow, his eye noticeably watching the female elf’s swaying hip as she walked ahead of him.

 “I do not like the way he watches her hips so closely.” Cassandra voiced as the Bull’s Chargers started to set up a camp for themselves.

 “He has been doing it since the Storm Coast.” Varric told them and they both made disgusted faces which caused the dwarf to laugh. “I’m surprised you’re just now saying something Seeker.”

 Cassandra crossed her arms. “She is an adult… That said she needs to be careful of him, he is a spy after all.”

 Solas nodded. “Yes I agree.”

 Varric snickered. “I think you two are playing mother hen.”

 Cassandra looked at the dwarf with contentment. “I am not playing ‘mother hen’ I just worry.”

 Varric smirked “The definition of a mother hen Seeker is worrying too much. I think she will be fine. She’s got a good head on her shoulders, I’m sure if she suspected duplicity she would fry him.”

 Solas remembered back on their conversation about suitors and it eased his tension ever so slightly, but he’d still worry for her. 


	2. The Look In Her Eyes Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan and Solas have a few moments, where everything seems to be coming together.

Astrea lightly knocked on the ambassador’s door with Bull a few steps behind the elf. Josephine Lavellan smiled when she opened the door, but her eyebrows shot up when she saw the Qunari behind Astrea.

 “Um, Yes Lady Lavellan?” Astra inquired. Josephine looked at the elf, that same grin on her face like nothing was wrong, it calmed the ambassador down a bit. “We need to discuss payment arrangements for The Bull’s Chargers, they’ll be joining the inquisition.” The antivan woman looked less than pleased with the word _payment_. Josephine knew it couldn’t be helped, and she stepped aside to let the two into her office.

 Bull looked around the office his arms still crossed over his chest. Astrea turned on her heel once she had gotten to the desk and watched Josephine take her seat behind it.

 “Now Iron Bull…” She pulled out a clean scroll and dabbed her pen in ink. “Let us write up the contract for your employment.”

 Astrea now remembered why she had internally dreaded stepping into the office… Paperwork… The bane of anyone who wasn’t very good at writing, and her handwriting was childish at best. Astrea ran a hand over her head. “Do you need me for this Josephine?” 

 “No, you may go if you wish.”

 Astrea breathed a sigh of relief “Alright, I’ll go see how the newest editions are settling in.” Josephine nodded, Astrea put a hand on Bull’s arm causing him to look at her and she smiled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 He returned the smile with a half one. “See you.”

 Astrea was on her way to give Adan the herbs she had collected when she noticed Solas in his usual spot. He looked troubled, so Astrea stopped. His back was to her. She looked between the small building and Solas,  finally opting to ask him what was wrong. She thought for second before undoing her braid and running her fingers through her white locks. She felt like she needed a reason to bother the older man.

 “Hey Solas.” She grinned when he turned slightly, she held up the leather strip.

 He looked between the girl’s face and the leather strip. His brows seemed to furrow slightly and a ghost of a smile was on his lips. “You did not need to return that Da’len.”

 "Well, I didn’t want to assume you were giving it to me, ya know? Could be your favorite leather strip or something, maybe it reminds you of time when you had hair.” Astrea smirked a light laugh in her voice as she tried not to just crack up into a fit of laughter.

 “You are quite the joker aren’t you?” Solas couldn’t help the toothy grin he had now. Astrea's laughing caused Solas to chuckle as she held her sides and tried to slow her laugh.

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t help that one.” She breathed in and out slowly trying to calm down.

 Solas leaned against the wall behind him, his smile slowly disappearing, and he looked away out at the breach. “I hope we can find whatever created the breach.”

 Astrea looked between the breach and Solas. “You don’t think whatever created was destroyed in the blast?”

 Solas looked at Astrea “You survived did you not? I wish to see that whatever created is destroyed with my own eyes, if it could rip open the veil like that… It needs to be found, Leilana sent people to find evidence of whatever it was but found nothing.”

 Astrea thought for a second “I agree with you Solas. If it is out there we will find it.” She had a determination in her voice that he found comforting.

 “Thank you.” He breathed out.

 Astrea looked down at her boots. “Did you notice that you were being watched today?”

 Solas spoke up, his head turned to the side now looking opposite to the breach. “Watched?”

 Astrea was used to being watched by now, or at least one would think she should be. She felt like everyone was keeping their eyes on her. She ran her fingers through her hair sweeping it back as a cold wind rushed by “Not really. I feel like everyone is watching me recentl.y I don’t really notice wandering looks very much anymore.”

 Solas slowly looked back at Astrea. Her blue eyes were looking at the snow and her cheeks were red from the cold; a stark contrast from her hair that lifted slightly in the wind. He swallowed and averted his eyes once again.

 The girl never noticing the male’s eyes. She looked up. It was her turn to take in his profile, the shadow from the roof darkening his face. She thought his eyes looked dark even in the shadow his jaw clenched causing the contours of his face to become pronounced and show musculature of his cheek and jaw. She cleared her throat. “Well I better get these herbs to Adan, he’s been waiting for them since we left.”

 Solas looked over, he hadn’t realized the silence they had found themselves in until now. “Ah, yes. Farewell Herald.” He couldn’t help the lump that caught in his throat that caused his voice to go up a bit, Astrea stepped forward her hand out to give back the leather strip. Solas took it without thinking, his fingers brushing her knuckles as he took it back, his eyes shot up to hers. “Dareth Shiral…” He spoke softly, his fingers lingering on hers.

 Astrea felt her heart jump into her throat and beat hard against her chest, she hadn’t noticed just how blue his eyes were until now. “Dareth Shiral…”

 Astrea barely whispered the phrase like a distant echo to his own farewell. She slowly walked away from Solas towards Adan’s small building, but looked back before entering the building.

 Solas ran his thumb and fore finger over the leather strip, his eyes still on the door of the apothecaries hut. Solas looked up at the sky as he quickly went down the stairs. He had to get his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter like micro short I know but I wanted to post this little tidbit between Solas and Lavellan. No Iron Bull/Lavellan yet but it is coming I promise. For now he's just gonna look at her butt.


	3. The Look In Her Eyes Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions build between The Iron Bull and Solas. A small gift is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of that micro chapter, I'm gonna try and post at least every other day. I have an essay due for school so hopefully I can get in some creative writing in between working on that essay and finishing up my semester. Wish me luck!

Astrea was speaking with Krem about arrangements for meals and sharing of supplies when the Iron Bull walked out of Haven’s gates. Astrea looked up from a sword Krem was showing her when she heard the approaching footsteps in the snow. She tucked hair behind her pointed ear. “Hey, got everything squared away?”

 “Yep, your ambassador is a good negotiator, especially when it comes to money. You’re lucky to have her.” Bull hadn’t planned on the price for everything beforehand he wanted to see what they had to offer but he had actually basically given them a discount, but with all the bonuses he could find with the Herald was well worth it.

 Astrea grinned “Yeah, she’s great. I fully believe we would’ve crumbled already if it wasn’t for her.” Astrea looked out towards the frozen lake. “I know we just got here but I wanted to ask, would you mind going with me to the Hinterlands?”

 The Qunari nodded. “Yeah, sure. My words still stand from the Storm Coast, you need a front line bodyguard? I’m your man.”

 Astrea smiled. She liked how he didn’t ask too many questions about things. He probably would just do research on his own if he had any questions, but she figured a rundown wouldn’t hurt. “Good, we’re gonna be looking for a Grey Warden named Blackwall. Leilana thinks something is going on with the Grey Wardens…”

 Iron Bull didn’t give away if this bothered him at all or not. _Spy training_ , Astrea thought. He didn’t let on what he was really thinking, handy skill that.

 “Heavy stuff.” He said with a huff through his nose

 “Yeah… I’m gonna need a heavy hitter like you. Rouge Templars are crawling all over those hills. Rouge mages too.”

 His features went a bit icy at the mention of rouge mages, and she didn’t blame him. Rouge anything wasn’t good, especially when you were smack dab in the middle of it all, like so many were. “We should be leaving in a few days, enough to get your men settled and supplies ready. Then we’ll be off.”

 Bull nodded “You got it, I’ll be ready.”

 

***

 

            Astrea had been at the blacksmith getting her chainmail ready. She had brought in a better metal from Val Royeaux, using the connections Josephine had secured to get in a lighter more resilient metal. She was happily checking the progress and chatting with the blacksmith when she saw the Iron Bull reclining against some of the rocks by the lake. Astrea curiously watched him for a bit, he just seemed to be relaxing. Astrea raised a brow tilting her head before slowly walked up “Hey.” She said softly, she didn’t know why she had felt inclined to go up to the Qunari “Enjoying the view?”

 “Eh, just a frozen over lake.” He grunted.

 Astrea now could see what he had been up to. He had a kettle and a cup. She raised a brow “I didn’t take you for the tea drinking type. You look more like the “any ale will do” type. "No offense.”

 She added the last bit raising her hands when his head moved to look at her a bit quicker than she had expected, his eyebrows went up at her, but then he burst into a hardy laugh.“No, its fine. You sure do speak your mind don’t you?”

 Astrea blushed had been scolded for such a thing as a child. “Yeah, sorry.”

 He shook his head. “Don’t ever apologize for being honest. Just try to not do it around just anyone. Gives away what you could use. Weaknesses and crap.”

 Astrea blinked. “So, you’re not offended?”

 “Nah, it was funny.” He watched from the corner of his eye as she took her long hair in her hands and put it over her shoulder “Your hair color? A lot of your clan have it?”

 “No, it’s rare among elves in general," She said, perking up. "Don’t Qunari usually have white hair?” she asked.

 "Yeah most of us, I didn’t though, mine’s black, can’t really tell though.” He laughed causing Astrea to chuckle. She looked out the lake and then down at the snow at her feet. He was watching her, her lips in a small smile and her slender fingers running through her hair as she was in thought then she spoke.

  “What’s it like?” she looked up at Bull. “Living under the Qun? The only other Qunari I ever met were Tal-Vashoth trying to ambush the caravan… Oh and one in Kirkwall, he was… Intense…” Astrea’s eyes were looking at the lake but she was really seeing something else he could tell how her abnormally large eyes got larger, she did that he noticed. When she was deep in thought and zone out she got this look making her eyes bigger and she wasn’t seeing anything in front of her. Her eyes moved like she was reading.

 “Kirkwall? I thought Dalish didn’t go to cities?” Bull commented, he wasn’t avoiding the Qun question he just wondered what a little Dalish elf was doing in a crap hole like Kirkwall.

 “Oh… I uh ran away, you could say.” She smirked. “I had gotten pissed off at my keeper for trying to arrange a marriage for me after I had repeatedly told her not to… So I snuck away one night, took some daggers and coins I had gotten off some bandits. I always kept the money, just in case ya know. Never know when it could come in handy and save us from starving.”

 Bull shifted and made room for the Elf to sit. She grinned and scrambled up and sat next to the Qunari. Her body turned towards him so she could still speak with her neck aching.

 “Smart move.” He complimented her...she at least thought he had. She nodded her thanks.

 “Well anyway, I ran off. At the time the city was still rebuilding after the Qunari attacks. I had stayed out all night, hidden so no one would attack me. When daylight had come I actually found myself at the hanged man… Varric used to frequent there, but him and Hawke were away on a mission, so we didn’t cross paths. I was out of place.”

 Bull looked at the small elf, she had a half smile on her face. “And the intense Qunari you met?”

 “I had actually grabbed my daggers when he walked up. He just laughed. Kind of deflated my threat, but he said I seemed extremely out of place in such a place. He was being kind to me, out of all the people in the bar. I was shocked.” Astrea pulled her legs up to her chest. “I had lived in a caravan, so all I knew was what other told me of the Qunari, which wasn’t flattering at all,” She admitted. “I’m sure you can guess. But I gave him a chance. I thought, ‘Hey they can’t be all bad right? Humans usually think horrid things of the Dalish, we could be doing the same.”

 Bull saw her thoughtful look. It was big of her noticing her wrongs and not always easy, especially when you're taught basically you’re a _true elf_ your whole life.

 Astrea continued “I had actually stayed all day talking with him… Swapping stories, he had been a warrior…” She snapped her fingers. “What was the word he said?” She thought for a second and blurted when she remembered, “Sten! He said he called himself, nothing though… Because he was Tal-Vashoth and not really Qunari anymore.” Astrea played with the ring on her thumb “He had told me later that men in the bar were planning on jumping me… He heard them talking, he couldn’t just start a bar fight, so he stayed and made sure they didn’t try. Said they called me 'a pretty white rabbit' too.” She shuddered “Creeps. Well anyway, he and I had become friends. We had been by each other’s side for a few weeks, and I had made some horrid choices.” She gestured to her lip. “Got into a fight and split my lip. Pierced some things.”

 Bull held up his hand. “Woah, woah, what?” He eyed the elf.  “Where?”

 Astrea blushed and had opened her mouth to say where when a rather loud cough sounded behind the two. Both turned their heads seeing Solas standing there. Bull watched as the older elf looked at Astrea like she got caught with her hand in cookie jar.

 “Oh, Solas hey.”

 The male elf looked at Bull with what he could only describe was a mask of indifference, but his eyes got an icy quality when looking at the Herald. Bull knew he must have had to his timing way too perfect. 

 Astrea glanced at Bull then back at Solas “Did you need something?” she asked finally, she hadn’t moved from the rock though her face was now utterly red, damn this man for being easy to talk to.

 “Yes, I meant to ask you… Whom are you taking to The Hinterlands?” He had come up with the question on the spot, Astrea knew it.

 “Um I was thinking, You, Bull, Varric, and I could handle finding the grey warden.” She let her eyes glance between the two, both not budging in their icy stares at each other.

 “Very well. I wanted to bring up an elven artifact that may be in the Hinterlands as well. We would do well to find it. If my research is correct, it will help strengthen the veil and cause less rifts to appear in the region around it.” He had moved his eyes to Astrea.

 “Yes… Of course, find the area with Cullen or Cassandra and we’ll take care of it when we get there.”

 Solas nodded. “Thank you.”

 That’s when the blacksmith called the Herald over, Astrea perked up and looked over. “I’ll be right over!” she called back to the man, she looked at Bull, trying desperately to forget Solas was watching “See you later Bull.”

 He nodded his head “See you.”

 She stood up in a quick motion and jumped off the rock scampering off to the blacksmith to further improve her armor.

 Solas watched her go off and become busy with her armor modifications, then he turned his attention back to the Qunari. “I do hope you are not trying to convert the herald to your cause.”

 Bull snorted, he knew the elf had a problem with him “If she wanted to convert it’d be of her own free will, not because I convinced her.”

 Solas kept his stance, his back straight and his shoulders back he was stiff in his agitation though Bull noticed “You know you could just tell her.”

 Bull smirked he had been carefully watching Solas since the Storm Coast. “Tell her what exactly?”

 “That you like her…”

 Bull smirked. “I do not believe that is any concern of yours.”

 Solas ground out, his tone deceivingly even, Bull took steps towards his camp “Fine.” He grunted. “Don’t tell her, but don’t get pissy when someone else acts on their feelings, and she responds.”

 Bull didn’t really mean himself. He could tell just by watching Cullen as the Herald walked by he found the elf entrancing, Solas’ lip twitched in annoyance

 “Farewell Iron Bull.” He practically growled out his words and Bull knew he had struck a nerve.

 

***

 

            Astrea grunted as she pulled her hair from the strap of her pack. She had completely forgotten about asking for a leather strip from Harrit, and it was already too late to ask him. She pulled her hair over her shoulder. Solas saw her struggle and reached into his pocket, thumbing the August ram leather strip. He had found some beads he had kept, for what reason he wasn’t sure but they now were tied up in the leather strip. One bead was bright blue like her eyes and the other a wooden wolf face in a bright white wood. Solas took the strip out of his pocket and examined it one last time, striding up to the Herald in smooth steps.

 She looked up when she noticed him. “Hi. You ready to take off?”

 “Yes, but before we go I wanted to give you something.” He held out his hand the strip with the beads in his palm.

 Astrea blinked then looked down at his open hand, her eyes went wide. Not sure she should take it, she asked, “The strip… Are those beads?”

 “Yes. Here.”

 She held out her hand and he placed the leather strip in her open palm. Astrea brought the beads closer to her face noticing the carved one “Wow Solas these are beautiful… Is this a wolf?” she grinned happily “And it’s white! Where did you find these?”

 He chuckled. “For the life of me Da’len I cannot honestly remember.”

 “Well they're beautiful. Thank you. I will try my damnedest not to lose the beads or the strip.” She carefully started braiding her hair tying it off with the strip, when she was finished she looked at her work and grinned, her eyes shining as she took in the sight, something so small yet so important. Solas was about to walk toward the gate when he heard Astrea, and he turned his head to see what she wanted, but when he did, he felt warm lips press against his cheek. He blinked and looked at Astrea as she pulled back and she bit her lip grinning.

 “Thank you again.” She said softly before walking off. Solas felt a smile come to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far, I truly appreciate it, its like the highlight of my day to see that "hits" counter go up. Also yeah I know my grammar suuuuucks but I do have people trying to help me edit a bit, sometimes I just put out the chapter before editing so I'm sorry.


	4. What The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrea has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy chapter. Like so much fluff it should be classified as a pillow. 
> 
> Ha sleeping jokes. 
> 
> Okay, if you've read previous chapters you'll notice that the layout of them are different. That is on purpose my friend, who writes and publishes her own stories, has edited my fic recently and gave me some help. It helps a lot a gives a good guideline. Well enough of that, please enjoy this most recent chapter.

Astrea stretched out, her hands going in the air as she tried to stretch out her back. It was hopeless, she didn’t mind sleeping on the ground, really. She had done it tons of times before but last night she just felt, restless. She took two fingers and rubbed under her eyes, hoping the sleep would go from her eyes, they were almost to the grey warden but she had been considerably slower today, her feet almost dragged as she walked ahead

 “Hey, you alright snow?” Varric finally said something after about an hour of her posture getting worse.

 Her leaning on her staff as she walked was getting worse and worse, and the tired look in her eyes didn’t leave it just got progressively worse, like she had a hang over, but he knew for a fact they had no such luxury, as drinks would go, out in the woods, and the girl wasn’t the type to keep a flask in her bag. Varric took larger strides to go up to the elf.

 “I’m just… tired.” She spoke in a soft gravelly voice

She found that was the only word to describe her lackluster attitude, her hair even seemed to shine less, in the afternoon sun. Varric looked back at the two other members of their party just thinking _geez, these idiots are no help at all._ Finally Varric said something since neither of the other men would, he grabbed the elf’s arm

 “Maybe we should hunker down for the rest of the day, you’ve been dragging your feet and tripping over them since this morning.” Solas noted that as well, but he figured she’d want to press on, since that’s what she had been doing.

 Though her movements did seem sluggish at their best, she had completely missed a bandit when they were attacked earlier in the day, and the man was only about 6 feet from her staff.

 “Yes, I agree with Varric. You seem to be out of sorts maybe resting will help you.” Bull looked at the smaller elf as she glanced up at him, the darkness under her eyes did seem more pronounced, her eyes bloodshot.

  He grunted his approval of the idea “See everyone agrees.”

 Varric grinned and nudged Astrea to a clearing by the river they were following, she didn’t protest

 “Okay, okay.” She told the dwarf as he sat her down on a rock, Bull had come up behind the girl.

 “Here, give me your pack.” He had his hands on the straps, Astrea felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He was so close she could feel the warmth seeping from him, she adjusted her shoulders and he slid the pack off her arms. He put it over his own shoulder and walked towards a good spot to place the tents.

 Solas set his pack down and handed Astrea her water skin “Here… You need to drink, you’ve barley had any of this since we left our previous camp.”

 He urged her by gesturing her to drink, she looked at the water skin and put it to her lips, sipping what she had in it. Solas knew now something was wrong she was usually the one who had to fill up more than the Qunari she even had a larger water skin, but she was barley sipping it. Could she have eaten something? No, they had all eaten the same thing, and scout Harding had prepared and brought there last meal to them, he thought back to this morning. Solas had the food rations so there was no way the Qunari could’ve poisoned the girl. Solas set his staff next to Astrea’s

 “Da’len?” he asked the girl looking up at him and away from the dwarf.

 He smoothly put the back of his hand to her cheek, causing the girl to go red, and no fever.

 “S-solas?” she blinked and he put a finger to his lips.

“It is alright Da’len, I was just feeling your forehead, and you do not have a fever.” Bull looked over.

 “That’s not a good way to check a fever especially with the breeze that’s been in these parts her face could’ve cooled, gotta feel her back.” He suggested.

 Astrea perked up. “Woah, woah I don’t feel hot you guys.”

 Varric sighed and he had his gloves already off, she wasn’t either of them touch her back, not the way Bull was suggesting.

 “Here, let me…” he said aloud, Astrea looked over at the dwarf.

 “I won’t cop a feel snow I swear.” He held up his hand, Astrea looked at the dwarf then she turned her head.

 “A-alright if you all are gonna be worrisome.” She removed her belt and undid the sides of the leather piece of her Dalish armor, her chain mail being untied, she blushed looking away.

 “Hurry up.” She barked.

 Varric chuckled he looked to the opening. Ah so she bound herself, good to know. For reference of course. He saw her jump when the warmth of his fingertips brushed her side he chuckled and she pursed her lips.

 “How are your hands cold when you wear those damned gloves.” She spoke under her breathe, he knew his hands weren’t really cold she just wanted the other two who were watching to stop looking like statues where they stood.

 Varric sprawled his fingers over the girls back, feeling her temperature, he kept to the middle just above the swell of her back. He couldn’t help but notice how smooth her skin was and how pale it was. Oh how Varric wanted to be gentleman but he couldn’t resist, she gave the best reaction and slid his hand down ever so slightly, the girl shuddering, he felt her skin and her spine tense, he stayed with his usual expression but the girl’s head whipped to look at him, her eyes narrowing he chuckled and removed his hand

 “Nope, no fever.” He announced.

 Solas gave the dwarf a look, he had his hand under the girl’s armor a bit longer than needed, and he knew he did. The dwarf’s cheeky grin at him and The Iron Bull told him he did. Bull snorted and went back to setting up the tents. Astrea closed her chainmail but stopped in her actions and looked around.

 “I should just keep the mail off.” She said aloud.

 It was warm in the Hinterlands despite summer almost coming to a close and snow being rather abundant in the Frostbacks.

 Varric raised a brow at the girl “Do you feel warm.”

 He had to admit her skin had been a bit slick and maybe a bit warm, but not enough to suggest fever, maybe she was hot in the armor

 

 “Yeah a bit.” She said as she kicked off the chainmail pants.

 She tightened her leather around her hips as to not flash anyone she looked around and opted to scurry behind a tree to take off the shirt of the mail.

 “AGH!”

 She screeched and hissed. The closest to her (which was Bull) looked up.

 “You good Astrea?” he called and the girl hissed again.

  “Y-yeah sorry, got the mail caught.” She told him and he thought maybe she got it caught in her hair and tugged too hard too soon, then he blinked and thought back, she had a piercing somewhere… Maybe multiple, he wanted so bad to look and see where, his curiosity getting the better of him, but he stayed putting the tent together. She eventually came out from the trees and had her leather secured to her so she wouldn’t pop her tit out by sitting at an odd angle but now everyone from the back could see she had bindings over her chest.

 Astrea early on had mastered the art of tight binding, she had developed earlier than a lot of the girls in her clan, and her breasts were larger than most, not that anyone would know she could bind them to look like the rest of the girls in her clan who naturally had small breasts. Astrea admitted she was a bit curvier then they were. They blamed it on her love of honey seed cakes, but she waved that off.

 She sat by the river dipping her feet in and relaxing against the rock she had been sitting on. Varric had started to help set up camp with Bull, Solas went up to the Herald her eyes were shut and her head was tilted back, she looked tired still, her brows furrowed slightly in her discomfort and her lips were in a frown, unusual for the usually happy girl. He took off his thick coat and folded it away from her on the same rock, he looked between her and his coat then he got an idea, he took his bedroll, he had just purchased a new one so this had not seen much use.

 He laid it on the coat “Da’len?”

 Astrea looked over curiously watching as he gestured

 “Lay back, you can use the bed roll to make you more comfortable… You need to rest if you feel poorly.” He told her and she looked behind her at the bed roll.

She knew fighting about being the only one not doing work would be hopeless with the three men, so she shrugged “Alright, but if you guys need help just tell me alright.”

 She eyed the men and they all nodded.

 “I’m sure we can handle whatever comes.” Bull added and gave her a smirk, Astrea breathed out and leaned back, the rock wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world but it straightened her back which felt better and it wasn’t sharp that made it more bearable. Astrea closed her eyes listening to the sound of the river, the light rustle of fabric as the men worked.

 

***

 

 

She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep, until she sat up straight that horrid feeling of falling and coming to a sudden stop washing over her, she groaned and took one of her hands and rubbed over her eyes, she looked up. She was in a house? The painted ceiling showed a starry night, no moon. Her favorite kind of nights. She heard the opening of a door and sat up to see a little girl in the door way a stuffed nug in her arms, she had bright blue eyes and black hair that was in long curls, something made Astrea’s eyes go wide. The little girl had horns, they were small but they were there.

 The elf blinked and the little girl scampered up to the bed looking at her from the end “Mama? Are you still hurting?”

 The little girl asked in the sweetest voice Astrea could imagine

 “N-no.”

 Astrea shook her head and the little girl gave a bright grin and crawled up the bed, she clung to Astrea

 “Good.” The girl chirped.

 Astrea pet the girl’s thick black hair, it was beautiful almost raven like in how it shined. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and hugged her tightly. After a second she heard a noise from the door, a tiny gurgle. She looked up, she didn’t know what she had expected when she did but what she saw definitely wasn’t what she had expected.

 “Tala, what did I tell you about waking your mother up?”

 Astrea stared up at _The Iron Bull_ and her mouth was ajar her eyes wide. Of course it was him, who else did she know that had horns.

 She looked down at the girl in her arms, she was beautiful, with her curly raven hair and bright blue eyes, and she was like an utterly perfect mix of the two.

 Astrea perked up and looked up from the girl, when she heard the starting of a babies cry. She looked between Bull and the bundle in his arms.

 “Hey.” Astrea looked at Bull’s face.

 “You good?”

 Astrea looked around her and nodded. She was waiting for everything to fade away or go horribly wrong.

 “Y-yeah. Here, hand them here.” She reached for the bundle.

 Bull gently placed the baby in Astrea’s arms. The first thing she noticed was the stark white hair, Astrea’s brows furrowed. She had no idea her imagination could be so vivid.

 “Shh, shh Ma Vehnan.” She whispered to the one in her arms.

 She shifted her legs and sat to where she could rock. She noticed that Bull had knelt down next to the bed and had taken his daughter into his arms, his hand going to her head and petting as she leaned back, nug still gripped in her arms.

 Astrea looked up and saw the look Bull was giving her, it made her stomach feel like a soft crackle of electricity went through her and caused her spine to feel fuzzy, and her stomach to be in knots. It made her warm and cold all at the same time. She didn’t know if it was the look that made her spine feel funny or the man giving it.

 She looked at Tala and reached her hand out to the girl caressing her cheek, a smile gracing her lips.

 “Such a pretty girl.” She told the child.

 The girl’s eyes lit up and such gripped the Nug tighter, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

 “Do I look as pretty as you Mama?” she squeaked.

 “More.” Astrea grinned.

 “More!?”  

 “Well, you’re both my beautiful girls.” Bull nuzzled Tala’s hair and she giggled wildly. Astrea couldn’t help the laugh that went through her. He kissed Tala’s cheek, before grinning at Astrea and going forward. His hand went to her jaw a thumb on her cheek caressing softly.

 “Beautiful girl.” He said in just a whisper.

 Astrea felt her heart pound against her ribs, as he carefully curled around his children and kissed Astrea.

 She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and safety she felt.

 Until it wasn’t there and her arms felt light.

 Astrea sat up, the river in view and light dancing off it. She breathed heavily looking around.

 “Hey.” She heard behind her.

 She gasped and looked seeing Varric standing there.

 “Have a nice nap?”

 Astrea rubbed the heel of her hand into her eye and she groaned “That bad huh?”

 Varric went up to her water skin in hand “Here.”

 The elf took the water skin and took a long drink from it, she sighed when she had finished “Thirsty?”

 Varric chuckled and Astrea just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give kudos, give comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter/dream sequence! 
> 
> Varric was being rather forward this chapter wasn't he? Sneaky dwarf rascal. So cute~ 
> 
> Half Qunari babies though, right? I don't know if they're possible but dammit other fans and I can freaking dream. Haha.


	5. The stirring in my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrea thinks, Solas thinks, things are set in to motion..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone thats been reading I was having a hard time with my essay then losing a bit of my muse but all the kudos kept me going and my one commenter gave a huge confidence boost and my muse followed suit! Thank you all for being patient ~<3

Astrea had gotten the Grey Warden to join the inquisition. Varric had seen the male give a bit of a speech on how they could inspire, but Astrea had not been very impressed. His admiration for his order had done little to phase the elf, that was until he said that maybe they needed him. Astrea agreed that he could help the inquisition. Astrea had seen him to the camp. Then she went off to Redcliffe. Which had turned out to add on to her problems. The mages had sworn themselves to a Magister by the name of Alexius, and something strange was going on with time around the rifts around and in the town, plus he was in a cult apparently obsessed with her. Astrea sighed heavily she had sent word to Haven before her and she knew Cullen would now be pushing the Templar route of things. But Astrea wanted to get to the bottom of the time magic that seemed to be oddly around Redcliffe. When Haven’s gates came into view she steeled herself to be ready to get into a battle of words with Cullen. She looked over to her companions, plus one Grey Warden.

“Warden Blackwall, welcome to Haven.” Astrea said and he inclined his head at her “Thank you.”

 Astrea looked towards the gate “You can speak with the ambassador about sleeping arrangements, though I will have her occupied for a bit while we have a meeting. Say in about an hour you can go up to her office.” Astrea gestured towards the gates “The Tavern is warm and has drinks if you want to stay there and wait.”

Blackwall nodded “I think I will.”

 Astrea smiled hands on her hips “Good.”

 She looked to her companions “I’ll see you all later.”

 She waved before taking off towards the Chantry. Her thoughts on how she was going to tell her advisor’s that she still wanted to pursue the mages. It wasn’t going to be easy she knew this, but she still had to try. Plus the Venatori were a problem too. Astrea sighed opening the doors to the Chantry and entered, her spine straight and her shoulders back ready to battle.

 

 

***

“The Magister has outplayed us.” Cullen told Astrea and she crossed her arms and thought for a bit.

 “There has to be another way into the castle.” She said quietly, Leilana luckily heard her and perked up.

 “There is, there’s an escape route that the family could use, we could sneak in through that and stop the ambush before it starts.” Leilana looked pleased with herself, and looked to Astrea who looked relieved.

 “That’ll do, and I’ll take some people with me inside in case the situation gets hairy.” She nodded thinking about who she would take when the door behind her opened a little too hard and cause her to jump a bit.

 “I’m sorry Ser’s but he insisted he had information on the Magister.” The solider behind him looked ruffled to say the least, Astrea waved her hand dismissing the soldier, letting her eyes wander to the mage she had met in the Chantry. She blinked and he gave a half smirk.

 “Going after Alexius are you?” he asked his arms crossed. Astrea nodded.

 “Good I want to be there when you go.” He made it sound somewhat like a request and Astrea smiled he certainly was sure of himself and she leaned against the war table and nodded “Alright.”

 Well now she at least had one person figured out for the mission. Astrea turned and stabbed a dagger on the spot on the map where Redcliffe was “Josephine, please make the arrangements and could you have somebody send hot water and a tub to my room please?”

 Josephine nodded, “Of course Herald.”

 

 

***

 

Astrea had stopped to talk with the requisition’s officer before she went back to her little hut happy to find the tub sitting there and it already had fill with steamy water. She sighed content and noticed next to the tub sat a few more buckets and a stool with an arrangement of little colored bottles with a note from Josephine. It sad that these were body soaps, along with a few hair soaps and a hair oil, Astrea smiled and picked up a light blue bottle that had a hair soap in it removing the cork she smelt the smell was amazing floral and yet sweet, some kind of foreign flower.

She set the bottle down and climbed into the tub, it wasn’t a big tub but she couldn’t really complain about it. She grabbed her hair and undid the leather strip from her hair, she ran her thumb over the beads. It was such a small gift but she loved it. She set the strip down and unbraided her hair before grabbing a bucket and leaning so she could wash her hair. Grabbing the blue bottle she poured a bit into her hand stopping and looking at it. She had never seen any kind of soap like it before it was opalescent and seemed to glitter, she almost felt bad putting the soap in her hair. But she did and was happy when she rinsed and the smell was still in her hair. She soaked for a few more minutes before cleaning the rest of herself.

After she had dried off she found that someone had laid out some clean clothes for her, she smiled seeing leather pants and a simple blue tunic, and she put both on and sighed. It was always a relief to put on clean clothes after so long without and she was certainly happy about it now. After redoing her braid she slowly ventured out of her room.

It was just after the afternoon meal and everyone was getting back to work on various tasks. Astrea slowly started to braid her hair again idly wondering where Dorian had gone. She even asked a soldier and he pointed her in the direction of Adan’s hut. As she climbed the steps she noticed Solas was gone but in the far corner was tucked the Tevinter leaning against another building. Astrea sauntered over and smiled at him “Hello.”

Dorian looked up “Oh, Hello.”

Astrea thought the Tevinter was rather handsome despite his strange mustache, she felt it added to his own look “I wanted to thank you for telling me about that Cult.”

Dorian gave a half smile “Well I couldn’t let them go on and harm you now, could I? Not to mention you are the only one who could help with the Rifts.”

Astrea grinned and played with her thumb ring. A nervous tick.

 Solas was walking out and saying his good bye to Adan after dropping off the herbs they had gathered on their journey, when he heard a familiar giggle to his side. He turned his head seeing Astrea standing there with that new Tevinter mage. Solas recognized him, Dorian of house Pavus as he recalled from hearing him speak in the Chantry and Redcliffe he had announced himself as if trumpets should’ve sounded at his name. Solas’ lip quirked in disgust, he could see that he was a rather flashy man, his magic had a bit of that flare as well, unneeded as it was.

 

But he watched in silence, neither Dorian nor the white haired she elf noticing him as he leaned against another building across from them. Solas tried to look otherwise occupied with something else, he couldn’t hear what was being said, but Dorian was smiling and Astrea was grinning rather wide, her cheeks taking on a pink tinge as he Dorian spoke, he was gesturing with his hand obviously telling some kind of story, which the Herald found rather amusing obviously because she was giggling so much. Solas felt something bubbling inside him as he tried not to just plain stare at the two. He watched as Astrea got a bit closer, whatever he felt in his gut bubbling further and causing him to get rather annoyed. How could she just be so friendly with the man? He had just arrived and could be working for that Magister for all she knew, and yet here she was _giggling_ with him. Solas looked up as Dorian reached out and ran his hand over her long braided white hair, he forefinger and thumb playing with the beads on the leather strip that held her hair. She blushed a deep red now. Solas felt a fire ignite in his chest and he was now glaring daggers at the Tevinter. He didn’t care now if the other man saw or not, he was good and fired up now. Solas continued his death glare but inwardly blinked, wait, was he? Jealous? Solas had felt jealousy before, indeed everyone has but he hadn’t felt it in so long and now that he knew this emotions name he found he rather couldn’t help himself. He had known Astrea for at least three months now, she and him had become fast friends. She always took him with her on missions, they would talk and laugh and just enjoy each other’s company. He had grown to care for her, he realized he had a while ago, but now he was trying to measure the extent of how much he cared. He watched Astrea now telling the man a story probably about the white wolf. Wolves. She was so connected to them, in more ways than he could comfortably admit. Solas felt his glare subside as he went deeper into thought. Could he possibly hope to even try and pursue her knowing the truth of everything, knowing what _he_ was? His logical mind screamed _NO_ but his heart whispered _try._ Maybe it was time to try…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to kudo or comment if you liked it! 
> 
> ~XAstreaXDorainX~  
> ~BFFL~
> 
> also dont worry Bullmancers our boys time is around the corner <3


	6. The Thoughts of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian helps Astrea just by being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew another chapter up. So this one is kind of Dorian filled, I guess its kind of a filler chapter but gives some insight on what others feel about Astrea. Building relationships is important I think. And with all these characters theres a lot of relationship building that takes place. But anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one up soon! Wish me luck~!

Astrea stood next to Dorian as the Magister fell to his knees and looked up defeated, they had gotten back to their time and now it was time to deal with Magister Alexius. Astrea let her eyes wander seeing her two companions off to the side, she breathed out through her nose the tightness in her chest receding as she looked back at the Magister as Dorian began to speak.

 “It’s over Alexius.”

 He told the man as his son Felix went to his side, Astrea didn’t really pay attention. The inquisition soldiers grabbed Alexius and chained him, Astrea touched Dorian’s arm and he nodded to her. He knew how horrible it was for her, being trapped in a horridly dank future and watching her friends suffer from Red Lyrium poison. She was so caring he could tell, from the week of travel they had to reach this place and her concern when he had been sliced by a demon’s claw she fussed over him for at least an hour as they tried to find a way through the dungeons. She went over to her friends, Bull and Varric stood there as she went over to them.

 “Snow, geez don’t scare us like that.” Varric grumbled and Astrea smiled.

“Sorry to worry you guys.” She knew if she had brought Solas he’d probably be fussing over her, or Cassandra. She had evidently left Solas behind, she needed an even team and another mage just would’ve made things uneven, she remembered the frown he had when she told him to stay. Research as much as he could while they went and took care of this. Astrea counted her lucky stars that she hadn’t taken him, she would’ve saw the horrid of effects of Red Lyrium on him. She barely kept from choking out a sob when she saw Bull. It was hard for her especially after seeing him in her dream. She had, had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from crying.

 Both men were asking her questions and she looked at them both her hand going on their shoulders “I’ll tell you both when we get out of here okay?”

 Bull noticed the darkness under her eyes, she was tired and looked like she had been through hell. Her hair was dirty and her skin had ash and grim on it, she had obviously cried, there were streaks in the ash that signaled that much. She looked so relieved, where had she gone? What had she seen? _Questions for later_ he thought to himself as he saw a man storm in to his side and start berating the grand enchanter Fiona with questions and basically telling her to get the hell out of Freledan. Of course Astrea intervened, she would need mages to seal the Breach. Still, mages made him uncomfortable and thought she’d probably have a better time with the Templars. But she had no time to go back and recruit the Templars to the inquisitions cause, seeing as everyone left their problems at her feet there certainly would be something they wanted her to do before joining. Bull watched as the girl offered the mages to fight at the side of the inquisition, he frowned. This was her choice, and he had no real problem with mages, hell Astrea was one herself and he had fought at her side many times. He stood there next to Varric arms crossed.

 

 

***

 Astrea sat at the make shift camp, she dipped a piece of cloth into the stream, her feet tucked underneath her as she slowly wiped the dirt from her neck and chest, she was slow in her actions, her mind still reeling. The part that was haunting her was making it hard to move as her chest ached, she swallowed down the lump forming in her throat. She heard someone walk up to her, and when she had finally looked up she saw Dorian moving to sit next to her, he had a concerned look on his as he looked at the elf. He saw the sad look in her eyes.

 She had seen her friends dying from Red Lyrium and watched as demons burst through the doors and throw them around like rag dolls. Dorian had to grab her and hold her back, but he had watched as she choked out a horrid sob before they had gone back to their time, but she had seen enough to affect her. He had traveled with the girl and she was a usually happy girl, making bad puns at everyone and trying to make everyone else happy, she was fierce though. She fought hard and sacrificed her own safety for the safety of her companions. She felt deeply, Dorian could plainly see it in her actions. He gave the female a sad smile and took the piece of cloth from her hand “Here.”

 He spoke softly and wiped the dirt from her face. When he was finished he nodded shortly, he wanted to help the girl, whom had become very fast his friend. Dorian had even told her about his preference, or rather she had asked out of the blue along the road, the others were ahead and trying to map out their road to Redcliffe with some soldiers when she had asked if he preferred men. Dorian had evidently been shocked but she assured him, she didn’t care either way, she had admitted she thought maybe he was flirting with her. Which he had been he admitted it as well but said it was more for fun, she had laughed and patted his back and told him she liked flirting with him. So he continued though, he found it strange that he could be so open with someone so quick. Dorian reached out and gently took her braid in his hand “My, look at your hair, it looks almost grey now.”

 He tried to sound like he was joking but he was finding it hard, he cleared his throat and ran his fingers down to where she had her hair tied off, he noticed the beads and ran his thumb over them before undoing the knot and setting the leather strip down next to her bag that was leaning against her side “Don’t want it to get lost.”

 He spoke softly to her, he noticed how gently he was handling her. Like she would fall apart in his hands. Dorian started to carefully undo the girl’s braid a silence falling between them, though he thought for a second and remembered a lullaby he had heard that brought him comfort, he didn’t know why he had felt inclined to hum it but he did as he carefully ran his fingers through the girls hair, she pulled from her bag a white comb and handed it to him after a while, a soft smile coming to his lips as he worked the comb through her hair. He had brought a few handfuls of water to her hair to get out most of the dirt allowing the white to shine through once more. After he had gone through maybe the third of fourth verse of the lullaby she turned to him, eyes filled with tears and bottom lip trembling “Oh, Dorian!”

 She threw herself into his arms and he gladly caught her, the flood gates opening and sobs wracking her frame as she cried, he carefully pet her head and allowed her to just cry as much as she needed. Though he felt something in himself click something in him saying he never wanted to hear her cry so heavily again, he cursed Alexius, the Venatori, this _Elder One_ all of them for making such a person cry so hard, they had hurt his friend. The one person who had seen through him like glass and had fully accepted it. He hadn’t had much of that in his life. Dorian knew he was going to try and prevent her from crying like this again, though he knew in truth he’d never truly be able to protect her from everything he was damn fucking sure going to try his damnedest though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think Astrea has known Dorian for about 2 months and really sometimes solid concrete friendships can be made in that time ya know? I know if I connect with someone I usually trust them pretty quick and get attached pretty quick too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little building block!


	7. Pep Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrea is still shaken from Redcliffe and she is getting doubts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry this took so long! I got caught in school and then my muse ran away! But here is a brand new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!

Astrea was beyond relieved to be back in Haven the Mages running around and still trying to get situated. There had been a few fights over what should and shouldn’t be but had quickly been taken care of. She noticed a lot of the mages were a bit soft, like the road there had been really all they been in the outside world, being really bothered when they started to get overly dirty. She had chuckled a few times at the outrageous reactions to seeing a bug or when one girl had screamed rather loudly at little gardener snake. Astrea assured the girl the snake wasn’t poisonous all the while handling the little creature which happily wrapped around her hand enjoying the warmth that she produced. The girl had screeched and ran off but Astrea just stood and laughed as she ran off, Dorian making a snarky comment about circle mages.

 Astrea had just come from the blacksmith she had gotten a new schematic for a new staff and she was planning on having it made. She looked up and saw Bull his arms crossed and his eye on a mage talking with Cassandra, Astrea looked between Bull and the mage. She took a step towards the male.

 “Something wrong Bull?” She asked softly, she hadn’t gotten her confidence back, Bull noted.

“Mages make me uneasy…” he admitted stiffly, he glanced at Astrea and saw her shoulders sag a bit.

 “I’m a mage…” she told him softly, when he turned to face her she got a flash of him Red Lyrium rampant in his system, she visibly winced at that. Bull looked her over and felt a pang seeing the girl having flash backs, he knew all too well that feeling.

 “I _trust_ you, I know no matter what you have my back… Those other guys, I don’t know them.” Astrea looked up blinked a few times and smiled softly, her eyes going to the ground. Bull took this opportunity to look the girl over, her hair wasn’t perfectly in its braid and under her eyes looked dark, and she was gripping her own arms. She was a mess.

 “You okay?” he finally asked “I mean after everything that happened in Redcliffe.”

 Astrea looked up her face contorting in the inner pain he knew she felt, he put up his hand “Wait… Come on.” He looked down the road, and gestured her to follow him where he lead her away from the usual business of Haven. He looked around and set her on a rock by the frozen river, he had to pick her up to set her on the rock but Astrea didn’t mind she just let him.

 Bull stood in front of the girl she still had to crane her neck to look at him but this way if she cried, nobody would see and she could do so freely without the fear of the others seeing her. “Now… How are you feeling, and don’t try and bullshit that you’re okay, cause you’re not.”

 Astrea looked up at him her bright blue eyes already clouded with tears and the redness a stark contrast to her blue eyes “I-I…” she stumbled on her words trying to find how she could say of what all that was bother her.

 “I know before I said… Maybe if the Inquisition needed an Inquisitor I could do it… I don’t believe that anymore.” She grabbed her own arms almost hugging herself as she looked at the snow unable to meet his eyes, she held Bull in a respected position in her eyes, he could tell by how her face had gotten red with a sort of shame at admitting that she didn’t know if she could really be the leader they needed.

 “Every time I look at someone I see them poisoned and ill by that blighted Red Lyrium… I have nightmares about going around Haven and seeing everyone with it… Everyone I’ve come to care for, how am I supposed to defeat this Corypheus if all I can focus on is the shit that will happen if I fail? It’s driving me insane.” Her voice was cracking as she tried desperately to stop the tears from falling. Bull watched her as tears finally fell from her eyes, rolling in streams down her freckled cheeks. Bull nudged her chin up to look at him before speaking.

 “Then don’t fail… Listen I know it’s not as easily said as done, but use that. Use that feeling to not give up and to become stronger, let it drive you to do better. To find a way to stop that future from happening, if you have to stop this stupid asshole at every turn, do it, foil his stupid plans. You have an advantage of knowing a few things about what he wants to do, that gives _you_ the advantage.” Bull looked into her eyes searching for what he wasn’t really sure, but when he saw a flash go through her he knew that was it, the fire in her had been snuffed out and now he was trying to spark it back to life.

 “What would make you a good leader is your fear for your men, you don’t see them as expandable, you won’t have them throw away their lives for nothing, and you _care_ , that’s what makes you good for the job. You’re a fierce protector I’ve seen you defend the others even me in battle and I know when looking at you that you would be on the front lines with your men, fighting with them… Whatever this Elder One is, I think you’re one of the few who could beat him.” Astrea tried blinking her tears away, she knew he was right. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, sniffling.

 “Thank you Bull…” She reached up and tugged him forward wrapping her slender arms around his neck, he let her and hugged her back before pulling back and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He watched her for a second, his eye taking in the look of her face so close. The freckles that dusted her cheeks and nose, the soft pink of her lips cheeks, none of that silly make up needed, her elf marking were yellow a bright yellow that shined he noticed, it was a beautiful compliment to her blue eyes, he noticed that small golden rind around her pupils. So many small details in her being he felt as if he’d never really get the chance to ever find all the small details of her being.

 It made his heart strain a bit, the thought of never getting to see her in her fullness and completion, it made him want to explore every inch of her, not just body. Her heart interested him more than her body ever could, she was strong yet fragile, and she was complex yet simple. She fascinated him. She grew up in a society that though their way of life superior to all those around them yet here she was, accepting and caring for many different people. She never shied away from others, and she always took the prejudices of others with her best face, even if she had to lay a man out for getting too close and calling her “rabbit.”

 He watched as the red in her cheek darkened and he felt her pulse increase his hands still on her sides, he hadn’t realized that he had been thoroughly studying the little elf till her face was almost as red a tomato, Bull cleared his throat and stepped back “You’re doing good Astrea… Just keep being yourself.” He told her, before walking away, his mind reeling as he made his retreat back to his tent, it took every ounce of will power to walk away from the girl and just trap her there and see what those lips tasted like, he breathed out a heavy sigh the air fogging in front of his mouth, as he looked towards Haven, his heart beating fast. Something was… Different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo many things are going to be happening with this development of Bull realizing something is going on with his heart and the little elf girl.


	8. Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a looooong time coming. I apologize it just got way crazy there for a bit. Its still crazy but I've been writing so I thought I'd post some things like 1 or 2 chapters to make up for stuff so here you guys go. *****Kind of Trespasser Spoiler Warning???****** just in case don't want any like people to be caught off guard or anything so theres a warning for ya. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Astrea laid in her small room and looked at the ceiling, she didn’t like not being able to see the stars, and she missed them. She missed the cold chill of the night air. She huffed a sigh as she sat up. She looked outside the moon was full and was lighting the outside of her small room. She grabbed a pair of trousers from a pile of clothes and pulled on a pair of boots, a cloak going around her shoulders as she embarked to the outside. 

Astrea looked around, Haven was quiet at night for the most part. Just a few crunches in the snow of the usual guards making their rounds. Astrea ran her hands through her hair she hadn’t bothered braiding it for sleep. 

As Astrea walked to the gates she saw the fires in the Chargers camp was still lit, hearing laughter. It was not too late if she thought about it but she figured they probably stayed up much later than most in Haven. Astrea stood on the top steps and watched the camp from afar not noticing the person behind her as she watched Krem and Bull laugh about something the dwarf in their group said. 

“Herald.” Astrea jumped and looked back seeing Solas she put a hand on her chest.

“Oh, Solas you frightened me…” she breathed. Solas furrowed his brows.

“Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you.” He took a step forward standing next to Astrea he watched as she watched the Chargers camp. 

“Could not sleep?” he asked finally after a few moments and Astrea nodded looking to the side at him.

“Yeah… I guess you could say I’m a bit homesick.” 

Solas furrowed his brows again “That is normal, your people don’t leave your clans often.”

Astrea shrugged her shoulders “I’ve been away from the Clan before this all happened…” Astrea looked at the Breach, she had tried to not look at the thing. It made her insides ache. Astrea looked away from it again and looked at Solas

“I had ran away, I never felt homesick when I was away then.” She remembered her Qunari friend. 

“Maybe because I was more focused on other things.” She had been so enthralled with her companion and they would keep each other company on nights like this one, where neither could sleep, or just one couldn’t sleep. Astrea shook her head. 

Solas noticed how she had gone back into a memory and watched as she shook her head, the usual opalescent shine to her hair was now colored green from the glow that the breach gave off, he glanced at the Breach. His mind reeling, and he felt a pang in his chest. She deserved better… His people deserved better. Solas inwardly scolded himself for letting his heart run away with him. 

Astrea looked up and saw the frown on his lips. It was her turn to furrow her brows 

“Solas? Are you alright?” she asked, concern coloring her voice. Solas looked up, he had fallen for the girl, how could he not? She was ever the beacon of hope for so many, even him. Solas felt his lips up turn into a sad smile.

“I will be Da’len…”


	9. Closing Breach After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short short filler chapters I know I'll have a big one up soon. Its been so long I didn't get to play the game for a looooong time so I lost muse but anyway here's another chapter! Enjoy.

Astrea watched the sky, they had successfully closed the Breach and everything seemed to be going right for once. Astrea sat overlooking the celebration going on, a smile on her lips. She heard footfalls close and she looked up seeing Cassandra walking over she gave a sort of smile and approached Astrea with her hands behind her back then let them fall, Astrea stood up noticing she probably wanted to talk and she’d probably feel more comfortable being on level ground Cassandra was like that. Level playing fields and all.

“Solas informs me the heavens are scared and some rifts still linger but it seems the breach is gone. Thanks to you.” 

Astrea looked at Cassandra and smiled “I didn’t do this alone Cassandra.” 

“You had the mark.”

“You shouldn’t discount your role in this. You started the Inquisition, you made the right moves Cassandra give yourself some credit.” Astrea remembered how Bull had given her a pep talk seemed like Cassandra kind of needed one. 

Cassandra nodded “I was wrong about you. You helped us and made the tough choices when you needed to I thank you for that.” 

Both women shared a look until they heard the alarm being raised and gave the same apprehensive look. Seemed the peace was short lived.


End file.
